Forked Roads and Twisting Paths
by Mme.Lolabelle
Summary: 50 things that could have happened, sittuations that could have arose, feelings that may have come to lifem if, at any moment, they had made a different choice. Will/Phobos.


I actually finished this a week or so ago, just never got around to posting it :) Oh and by the way, I'M NOT DEAD! (I had a few PMs politly asking 'Seriously, what the hell are you doing?')

I wanted to try the sentence-prompt thing to see if I could do it, and man, it was hard. Every single one of those little buggers has been reworked at least five times _

None of the sentences are connected, though some of them do match up with each if you chose to see them that way. Each one on its own is something that could have happened between our favourite red head and tyrannical prince if they had a relationship with one another, some fluffy, some bittersweet, some dark and vaguely disturbing (#13, I'm looking at _you_).

All the usual, **I don't own blah blah blah**. Ratings vary for each sentence, may be a few slightly hair-raising hints in one or two, but nothing emotionally scarring. Children, you innocence shall remain intact.

* * *

**1. Doll**

Regretfully, she would have to learn the hard way; easily breakable girls made of porcelain should not wander into wars.

**2. Magnetic**

They weren't opposite poles that would stick together, they were the same, North against North, South against South and it went against the laws of science, nature, _everything_ that they were able to touch at all.

**3. Power**

It was his greatest desire, their shared addiction and it drew her down into darkness.

**4. Battleground**

In the end, the Meridian Planes, the throne room, his bedroom, all were equally suited for the Prince and the guardian's attempts to tear each other to pieces.

**5. Horror**

The look of disgust passed from Irma to Hay Lin, from Hay Lin to Taranee, from Taranee to Cornelia, from Cornelia to Caleb and Will knew that she had been found out.

**6. Winter**

If he was Winter, then she was Autumn, because one could not happen without the other.

**7. Tower**

Will was never sure if Phobos was supposed to be the handsome prince coming to rescue her, or the wicked old sorcerer imprisoning her.

**8. Family**

Elyon knew were her loyalties lay, so she distracted her four former friends when they arrived to 'rescue' Will.

**9. Infection**

He was everywhere, in her thoughts, her dreams, her veins and Will could find nothing that would purge the sickness.

**10. Fear**

Phobos tells her the meaning of his name with a slight twist of his mouth and Will wondered if his mother had doomed him to darkness from the start.

**11. Lamp**

_Tiny lights that try to keep darkness at bay will be snuffed out eventually_; Phobos doesn't know if this pleases or saddens him.

**12. Web**

With expert precision, Phobos had found her weaknesses -_loneliness- fear-low self-esteem_- and used them to entrap her so securely that she couldn't escape, even when his motives became clear.

**13. Blood**

Phobos thought of himself as a connoisseur of beauty and in his expert opinion, her blood (its red being only slightly less enchanting than that of her hair) complimented her creamy white skin perfectly.

**14. Forgiveness**

In the end, _she_ was the one who betrayed him and who begged her lover for absolution that wouldn't come.

**15. Forever**

What existed between them was so natural that they must have loved each other in previous lives and with audacity that was sure to anger the Fates, they both asked for another life, another chance, because this one was doomed from the start..

**16. Dreams**

He could weave beautiful dreams for her, sleep-worlds with sapphire rivers, vibrant flowers that bowed and swayed in the breeze and where cities of gold were bathed in the dazzling light of the sun and while Will slept she could forget her great betrayal.

**17. Creation**

Whatever ugly thing that existed between them was perverse and poisonous and _should not _have been able to spark life, but as she rested a hand on her stomach, Will knew that it had.

**18. Chocolate**

Living on Earth, Phobos had developed mild fondness the brown sugary substance, but infinitely preferred it when it came off Will's fingertips.

**19. Sacrificial **

Phobos had devoted his life to grasping what power he could and if that meant sacrificing a lamb or two, no matter how beautiful and endearing, whether lover or sister, well then that was the way it was.

**20. Heaven**

It was gloomy and monsters and lies roamed the halls but wrapped around one another, Will tracing circles on Phobos' chest and he occasionally brushing his lips against her hair, they conceded that it was paradise nonetheless.

**21. Snow**

It was just like her, Phobos thought, that in the midst of battle she'd spare a smile for the arrival of the first snow.

**22. Silhouette**

There was a dark spot, a splash of black in her perfect world of light and brightness and goodness (privately, Will thought that Phobos made things a little more interesting).

**23. Gold**

With a grin, Will strokes his hair and assures him that _she_ prefers platinum.

**24. Echoes**

Years after, Will could still feel him and his influence, whether good or not, rippling across her soul and conceded that perhaps it would be that way until the day she died.

**25. Sword**

It was the Prince who refused to dirty his hands who gripped Will's wrists from behind and showed her how to hold the weapon properly, making sure that she wouldn't get herself killed when he wasn't around.

**26. Bones**

The old man who had forced his rule on Meridian did not fear death-most of him was already in the tomb with her, lying beside what remained of his Princess, cold in the earth.

**27. Dance**

They moved together, skipping away, rejoining, twirling, jumping, undressing one another with their eyes, breathing uneven and wishing that the Volta would never end.

**28. Curse**

"_You're mine," _he whispered and although it was said in his signature silkily gentle seductive tone, Will trembled.

**29. Transformation**

With characteristic aloofness, Phobos switched sides at the last moment, sparing the Keeper one cool smile and Will knew that it was for _her_.

**30. Wings**

Will fought with all she had, because no one would be allowed to clip her wings and cage her, not even him.

**31. Destruction**

Will asked the all important question; what they would do when the inevitable happened, when he used her to get the Heart, as had been his original intention or when she became sane again and hid a dagger in her sleeve when she went to his bed?

**32. Lies**

There was an excuse for everything, "I have homework," "I slept over at Irma's," and Will was not surprised at how easy lying had become, after all, she had a very good teacher.

**33. Heart**

Months passed and Phobos had to ask himself what he was more obsessed with, obtaining Candracar's Heart, or hers?

**34. Prayer**

Will was the closest the Prince came to religion, his last attempt to find some kind of salvation, some form peace.

**35. Fruit**

Everyone always looks down on Eve for eating the apple, but Will understood, sometimes the temptation is just too great.

**36. Devotion**

Will uncomplainingly weathered his mood swings, ready to distract him when he grew silent, allowing him to work out his anger by being as rough and as dominating as he chose and placing his head in her lap and massaging his temples and whispering sweet nothings to chase the depression away.

**37. East**

They balanced each other, like the sun rising in the East and setting in the West, the rebels' hope was born with her and died with him.

**38. Moon**

It was somewhat fitting that the light that lit up an otherwise black sky was the only witness to what they did together.

**39. Photo**

As the years drag on, Will starts to panic because she finds his face slowly evaporating from her memory.

**40. Vengeance**

Fleeing from him back to safety, light and home, Will knew that his fury would be nothing short of apocalyptic and that if she ever saw him again, he'd be the last thing she'd _ever _see.

**41. Multitask**

While Phobos moved on top of her, his mouth and hands everywhere, Will reasoned that she could gather information and have sex at the same time.

**42. Fairy Tale**

It was a bedtime story, romanticised (of course) and one that every little girl could recite by heart; the beautiful, brave guardian who had been imprisoned in the black castle, but fell in love with the Prince who lived there and married him and made him good again.

**43. Scar**

Twelve, the number of times that he had hurt her badly enough to leave a permanent reminder.

**44. Storm**

Because Phobos could not describe what happened when they came together as mere heat, it was powerful, beautiful, deadly, so perhaps Will had the power to scare him.

**45. Rain**

Phobos did not watch the rain fall from his prison window, lest he remember the afternoon when Will had gone outside into the downpour and danced, pulling him out with her, laughing as his robes where soaked through and letting him taste raindrops on her lips.

**46. Fall**

Alone, forsaken by her friends, Will fled to the only place she had left and she was welcomed with open arms whose owner enjoyed the knowledge that victory was now inevitably his.

**47. Confrontation**

She was no longer a scared thirteen year old who had begged him to stop, she was a woman grown here with an army to inform him that her vengeance had come at last.

**48. Old**

Being with her reminds him that he's not yet thirty, but that he'd discarded what should have been his youth long ago.

**49. Rose**

It was a happy coincidence that they happened to be her favourite flowers too, although she favoured red and over the past few years Phobos had developed a soft spot for the yellow blooms (they looked much better when woven through her hair).

**50. Game**

"I have a secret," Phobos declares smoothly, pulling Will onto his lap and it takes her exactly fifty seven minutes to coax the 'I love you' from his lips.

* * *

I'd love some feedback, any con-crit or what sentences you liked best, so feel free to push the review button.


End file.
